Past Indiscretions
by CelticPhantom
Summary: Near the end of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong one Jedi faces a decision, one which could affect the entire outcome, how he chooses to act could save many lives or spell doom for all if he follows the path of the ancestor for whom he was named, Revan


**Title**: Past Indiscretions  
**Author**: CelticPhantom  
**Summary**: Near the end of the war with the Yuuzhan Vongone Jedi faces a terrible decision, one which could affect the entire outcome, how he chooses to act could save many lives or spell doom for all, if he follows the path of the ancestor for whom he was named, an ancestor named Revan  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the Star Wars universe if I did I would be a very rich person, unfortunately I only own my character and whatnot of my creation

A/N: This is just a taste of things to come, I just want to see reaction to this and if it's strong enough I will keep writing it, otherwise it will go on hiatus till I finish or at least further my other Star Wars fic, Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt (insert shameless promotion here) anyway enjoy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Past Indiscretions

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He slowly moved through the final Kata of his morning regime, the humming of his lightsaber the only noise to distract him in the empty room. The entire form relying on balance each attack leading into a block, each block leading into an attack, every opponents counter would only aid him in launching another attack.

On the outside he projected a calm and assured aura but on the inside thoughts flew threw his mind faster than the fastest ship.

It seemed like hours rather than just a few minutes had passed when he finished and drew himself up to his full height, in the process dropping his lightsaber with a metallic clank. He slowly opened his eyes to be met by the image of Lt. John Alders of the Cordanan defense force standing before him.

Revan burst into a grin "Since you're never early I'm going to assume I finished later than usual?"

The Lt. smiled "you would assume correctly."

Since the Cordanan request for military defence, including a Jedi, and Revan's subsequent arrival the two had become fast friends, seeing as how the Lt. had been assigned as an aid to Revan and the two therefore had to spend much time around each other.

"So what do you have for me today John?" Revan asked.

The other man placed a small, disc-like emitter on the table and pressed a button, an image of the universe springing to life on the table in front of them. He traced his finger from a sector in the core and several tiny red triangles in the area followed his finger as he moved it to a planetary system about twenty lightyears from Cordana, "The Yuuzhan Vong took an entire fleet from the main group and positioned them here.

Revan frowned, "That doesn't make any sense, there's nothing of tactical value there, hell not even a decent hyperspace route."

John pointed to a black line which now connected the Yuuzhan Vong fleet to Cordana, "Admiral Sonath thinks that they're positioning the fleet to attack Cerallis."

Revan stared at it for a long moment, "No that doesn't seem right, Cerallis is a massive trade hub but it's too far out, the Yuuzhan Vong have been paying more attention to the core worlds."

Revan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming the strange feeling that seemed to be constantly terrorizing him these days.

John watched him, "Is anything wrong."

Revan looked at him, "A strange feeling through the Force, it's been bothering me for a while now."

"Is it anything serious, can I do something to help?" John asked.

Revan shook his head, "Nah it'll probably just pass soon enough, I doesn't feel like anything bad just...I don't know." He paused for a moment, "If you'll excuse me I think I need some fresh air."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Revan soon enough found himself in a nearby park, one he often spent time in when he could. Taking in a deep breath he smiled as he felt a familiar sensation wash over him, the feeling of life. Coruscant always bothered him in that way, yes it was teeming with sentients but that chances of finding a plant or animal outside was damn near impossible. Cordana was much more like Corellia, a planet Revan had always loved. Both Corellia and Cordana were rich in human life and had massive sprawling cities, but they always made sure to never forget nature.

He watched a massive bird circle high overhead, easily the same size as an X-Wing. He continued his gaze till the bird was too far out for him to see. In his bird watching he had completely missed the arrival of the person now standing next to him.

Revan ran one hand through his jet black hair and stood up, "Admiral Sonath I didn't expect you to be here."

Revan watched the short, muscular, gray haired man standing before him.

Sonath stared at him for a moment with a scrutinising gaze before he spoke, "At my request a small Republic battle group is going to arrive at Cordana in the next week, I'm needed to plan the attack, we want to hit the Vong before they arrive at Cerallis, originally I was planning on leading the attack but the Council has decided that as ranking military officer I am to remain here." He paused and winced as though the next thing he said was going to kill him, "They have requested that you lead the attack."

"You disagree with this Admiral?"

"Of course I do!" He shouted, "You've never commanded an entire battle group before, you probably have no idea what's going on, so far this Force has not been able to do a damn thing against the Yuuzhan Vong, I don't like Jedi, I don't like entrusting the lives of so many people to a Jedi, I don't even like having you here but for some god damn reason the rest of the planet sees you people as heroes."

Revan regarded the angry rant of the Admiral as just that, the rant of someone who did not understand the Force, "Admiral you can say about me anything you wish, but the Jedi have one just as many decisive victories as anybody else in this war, and if you don't back off just remember you have friends in high places, I have friends in higher places."

Revan turned on his heels and strode away from the Admiral, his robes billowing around him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Revan!" He heard but he chose not to turn around.

"Revan!" The call came again, louder this time.

He turned around and was almost knocked over by a sprinting John Alders. Revan laughed as the Lt. threw himself backwards to avoid running into the Jedi, "In a hurry John." Revan said in a mocking tone.

John waited a moment to catch his breath, "I was worried so I decided to follow you, I caught the little altercation between you and Admiral Sonath."

Revan nodded and said, "Yes, apparently he doesn't like Jedi."

John looked confused, "Why all of Cordana loves Jedi, we always have."

Revan jerked his head to the side and stared for several minutes, his hand hanging by his lightsaber.

"What is it?"

Revan shook his head, "Meet me back at my quarters later tonight, and watch your back."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hold on a second!" Revan yelled at the incessant banging coming from his door.

"Could you hurry up, I'm freezing my ass off out here." Came the familiar voice of John Alders.

Revan reached out through the Force and tapped in the security code and when he heard the clicking of several locks yelled, "It's open!"

John opened the door and strolled in to be confronted by the sight of several massive display screens set up all over the place with a massive holographic display of the city in the center of the room.

He frowned as he stared at the hologram, trying to pick out his exact location, "What is all this?"

Revan motioned with one hand and the door slammed shut, "Felt something strange, like there was an absence in the Force."

John frowned, "An absence?"

"As far as the Force is concerned the Yuuzhan Vong do not exist, when we reach out to sense them all we feel is emptiness." Revan clarified.

"So you think there are Yuuzhan Vong on Cordana?"

Revan tapped a code into one of the consoles ahead of him and spoke to the face that appeared, "Have you found anything?"

The face shook, "I'm sorry Master Jedi we didn't find any evidence that there was a Yuuzhan Vong in the area, much less on the planet."

Revan cursed silently, "Thank you." He turned his attention back to John, "Don't worry it was probably nothing, but I've alerted the military and they'll keep an eye out incase I was right."

John motioned towards the hologram as it shifted to a view of the Cordan system, "So what is all this?"

Revan quickly explained the plan to attack the Yuuzhan Vong, "And for some reason they want me to take command, apparently I will be needing an executive officer." He paused for effect, "So do you want the job _Commander _Alders?"

John's face lit up, "Of course sir, it would be an honour." He stopped for a moment, "Call me crazy but didn't I just skip a rank?"

Revan smiled, "Yes well I need a Commander so Lt. Commander will just have to be forgone, I need someone I trust and that's you so I pulled some strings, any complaints?"

John's face lit up, "None sir."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: So there it is, if I get enough reviews I'll start writing more soon, otherwise hope you enjoyed and be on the lookout for when I do get started.

Oh and any spelling mistakes or something like that please point out to me so I may fix them, occasionally something does slip through, especially with me


End file.
